氷菓 Hyouka: Sentimientos encontrados
by LinkAnd0606
Summary: [Post-Anime, AU] Hotarou Oreki no podía dejar de pensar en aquella joven pelinegra que poco a poco cambió su forma de ver la vida, sentía curiosidad en qué debería hacer de ahora en adelante... Eru Chitanda se volvía mas distraída desde lo ocurrido aquella calurosa tarde del festival, sospechaba que su joven amigo tenía mucho que ver, despertando su curiosidad...
1. 1: Oreki Hotarou

Hyouka no me pertenece, de ser así, publicaría los volumenes mas rápido.

 **Hyouka:**

 **Sentimientos encontrados**

Por LinkAnd06

* * *

 _ **1-Las dudas que invadieron mis pensamientos.**_

El atardecer había finalizado aquél primer miércoles de abril, la luna recién aparecía desde el otro extremo del ya oscurecido horizonte, ésta era creciente. Estaba recorriendo en bicicleta las casi vacías calles de la ciudad Kamiyama, era un día libre después de todo; usualmente todos se quedaban en sus hogares esta primera semana. En mi caso, regresaba a mi casa, había partido esta mañana temprano al pueblo natal de mi amiga situado al norte de esta zona, pues me necesitaba para cubrir un papel en su desfile de muñecas hina, específicamente, solo debía acompañarla mientras la cubría del sol con una sombrilla.

Me llamo Hotarou Oreki, soy un simple estudiante de secundaria, naturalmente todos los jóvenes de 16 años de edad como yo intentarían lucirse en esta etapa escolar, creando recuerdos inolvidables; no es mi caso, yo no tengo nada en especial, ni me importaba en realidad, prefería vivir el día a día reservando energías, nunca me gustó tener que esforzarme de manera innecesaria, quería mantener mi perfil bajo, _"No hago nada que no tenga que hacer, y si debo lo hago rápido"_ ese era mi lema, con el cuál viví hasta la fecha.

Pero desde hace un año aproximadamente, cuando ella apareció… mí estilo de vida comenzó a cambiar inconscientemente, todo por culpa de esa joven pelinegra que no dejaba de sentir curiosidad por cosas triviales, insistiéndome en ayudarla, sin excepción alguna, lo peor es que no podía negarme, ella siempre me convencía, sigo sin entender cómo, puesto que cuando se trata de alguien más soy capaz de rechazarle de manera sencilla.

Suspiré, ni yo mismo sabía que ocurría conmigo, sentía que mi propio estilo de vida ya no era suficiente para complacerme, no solo mis amigos Satoshi y Mayaka me lo indicaron durante el festival, también mi hermana mayor me lo señaló, desde hace días, todo desde que conocí a Eru Chitanda aquella tarde cuando me uní al club de los clásicos por petición de mi hermana.

Recordaba ese momento como si fuese de hace un año, aunque sentía que había pasado mucho mas tiempo, recién iniciaba el segundo año escolar y mi amigo me había recomendado unirme a un club, a la vez que mi hermana mayor me pidió el favor de entrar en el club de los clásicos, al parecer ese año no tendría integrantes, pudo haber desaparecido por esto; normalmente me negaría como de costumbre, pero opté por hacerle caso, no deseaba conocer ese dolor que mencionó en la carta, quién diría que gracias a esto conocí a esa chica que se entrometería en mi vida. Ella miraba por la ventana, volteando lentamente su cabeza al mismo tiempo que me acercaba, no pude dejar de observarla en esos momentos, su cabello largo y negro se mecía un poco por su movimiento, mientras sus ojos color índigo veían con curiosidad mis ojos verdes; aunque permanecí inexpresivo durante ese rato, en mi interior sentí una extraña sensación cuando miré su rostro, en aquél entonces, no era consiente de cuanto cambiaría mi vida desde ese día.

Desde el misterio que relacionaba a su tío con la escuela Kanya, resolver un acertijo para averiguar cómo debería finalizar aquella película, el caso de "jumongi", y la llamada de atención a cierto estudiante de ese día. Ni yo mismo me podía creer que conseguí resolver la mayoría o descifrar gran parte de la verdad, sigo pensando que fue pura suerte, sin importar cuantas veces Eru me diga que tengo un don para esto, simplemente, no lo acepto.

Chitanda siempre fue una chica que le gustaba descubrir todo lo que despierte su curiosidad, nunca dejaba de pedirme ayuda, le encantaba la forma en que yo conseguía concluir las teorías que formábamos, ella nunca aceptaba respuestas simples, estaba obligado a rebuscar en cada detalle hasta encontrar una conclusión aceptable, no me gustaría dejarla insatisfecha con una afirmación cualquiera.

" _¡No puedo dejar de pensar en eso!"_

Esas malditas palabras, combinadas al brillo que su mirada emitía cada vez que me las decia, eran hipnotizantes, me mantenían unido a ella, sin salida, como si su obscura cabellera se transformara en enredaderas atrapándome, o millones de mini Chitandas se sostuvieran de mí repitiendo la misma frase, en otras palabras, no podía decir que no, mi compañera tenía un poderoso sentido de la insistencia que superaba con creces mi negación.

Decidí concentrarme en el camino, los focos comenzaban a iluminarse, noté que no me faltaba mucho para llegar, vivir en la misma ciudad por años tenía estas ventajas. Llegué a mi destino mas pronto de lo que esperaba, o quizás adentrarme en mis pensamientos fue una buena distracción; tras llegar a mi hogar, guardé la bici frente a la entrada, para luego ingresar a la casa haciendo el menor silencio posible, como la luz estaba apagada, supuse que mi hermana estaría dormida, no me extrañaría tras los tantos viajes que ésta hacía, a diferencia de mí, ella era bastante diligente.

Me quité los zapatos, metiéndolos en su respectivo armario. Me adentré al oscuro pasillo en absoluto silencio, hasta que noté que había una nota sobre la mesa: " _Para Hotarou"_ decía en la parte frontal; Curioso la tomé, alzando una ceja, pero sin demostrar alguna emoción, prefería mantenerme inexpresivo; sin darle mucha importancia la guardé en el bolsillo del suéter que llevaba puesto, ya la leería en el cuarto, probablemente sea una lista de compras encomendada por mi padre, era lo menos que podía hacer por el hogar.

Tras subir las escaleras y entrar a mi pequeña habitación, noté que esta seguía igual a cómo la dejé esta mañana, ordenada y nada fuera de lugar, pensaba que mi hermana podría haber entrado a curiosear, pero no fue el caso. Me senté en la cama, sacando la nota, a la vez que la abría, quería salir de esto lo antes posible, tenía tanto en que pensar respecto a Eru.

" _Querido hermano menor, sé_ _que te prometí que me quedaría en la casa hasta mi próximo viaje, pero una amiga me invitó a quedarme con ella esta semana, ¿sabes a cuál me refiero? Bueno da igual. Nuestro padre partió esta mañana a un viaje de negocios, estoy segura de que no lo sabías, puesto que casi nunca hablas con él debido a tu indiferente personalidad, ¡necesitas cambiar eso! Probablemente no regrese en un mes, fue una petición inesperada ni pudo decirme una fecha concreta. Te deje la cena en el microondas no puedo hacer mas por tí, ¿sabes cocinar no? Supuse que sí, ya casi cumples 17, bromeo, te dejé algo de dinero en tus ahorros. ¡Nos vemos en siete días!_

 _Te quiere, Tomoe Oreki, tu hermana"_

-¿Ah?- fue mi única respuesta a dicha carta, estaba expresando sorpresa de forma leve, esto era repentino. En pocas palabras, me había quedado sólo en casa. Suspiré resignado, no sería la primera vez, en contadas ocasiones mi padre olvidaba que estaba aquí, no lo culpo, usualmente no salía de mi habitación cuando estaba en casa - _Al menos me dejó dinero esra vez, anteriormente estaba obligado a_ _ir a la casa de Satoshi o depender de cuanto reuní-_ pensé despreocupado mientras colocaba la carta encima del escritorio que tenía a mi derecha, detrás de la cama. Tras quitarme el suéter y dejarlo sobre el colchón, me recosté, apoyando el brazo derecho sobre mi cabeza, había sido un largo día, en el cuál gasté demasiada energía sin darme cuenta, aunque ya no me importaba, sentía que valió la pena, me divertí acompañando a Eru…

Mi yo de hace bastantes meses se preguntaría quién soy, al igual que mis amigos si les llegara a confesar esto… igual puede que nunca se los cuente.

Cerré los ojos, inhalando y exhalando de manera profunda, quería centrarme en una sola cosa, algo que le prometí a mi amiga que pensaría, justo cuando mirábamos aquél hermoso atardecer del día de hoy, a la vez que las hojas de ese curioso cerezo de abril, caían sobre nosotros, parecía la escena final de un anime; No podía dejar de pensar en nuestra conversación, no estoy seguro de que estoy sintiendo desde ese instante…

…

 _Horas mas tarde después de que finalizara el festival, e intentar deducir por que_ _ese chico castaño cuyo nombre olvidé no había avisado sobre las reparaciones del puente donde las muñecas pasarían, caminaba a la vez que movía mi bicicleta, hacía la salida, Eru decidió acompañarme, típico de ella, le encantaba conversar conmigo por alguna razón, pero ya no me molestaba; esta se encontraba a mi lado, con la mirada cabizbaja sin borrar su serena sonrisa, no sabía que pasaba por su mente, hasta que habló, ella además de revelarme el motivo que tenía para avisar a los propietarios del pueblo vecino para continuar el desfile allí, me relató sus planes futuros; al parecer, estaba destinada a regresar siempre a este lugar,_ _el pequeño pueblo donde nació, sin importar su decisión, al ser heredera de los Chitandas; no le disgustaba la idea, al contrario, se notaba dispuesta a tomar tal responsabilidad de dirigir la empresa aumentando la producción de la labranza y buscar mejores maneras de cultivar, o dirigir los negocios directamente, atendiendo diversas ofertas; al escoger la primera opción, decidió seguir la carrera de ciencias este año escolar. Yo por mi parte, opté humanidades, al ser mas sencillo._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo que la segunda opción, no va contigo-_ _le comenté de forma sincera, refiriéndome a los negocios; ella asintió, no se sentía capaz de dirigir una empresa; durante el festival escolar Kanya esta optó por intentar promocionar nuestra antología: Hyouka, la misma relataba la verdad de lo sucedido hace 45 años en esa misma escuela, con cierto estudiante, pero ese es otro tema, el caso es que a Eru se le dificultó bastante conseguir que nuestro puesto llamara la atención, de no haber sido por que nuestro club fue el último al que "Jumongi" intentó robar, probablemente no hubiéramos_ _vendido ni un cuarto de la mercancía, claro, a pesar de que decifré aquél misterio, preferí mantenerlo en secreto junto al responsable, hicimos un trato justo…_

 _Ambos habíamos llegado al inusual cerezo que floreció en pleno inicio de abril, detuvimos nuestros pasos mirando al frente, donde se encontraba la salida del pueblo, permanecimos unos segundos en silencio, nos habíamos dejado llevar por_ _la conversación que parecía que olvidamos por que estábamos aquí, y eso que ella fue quién más habló, me había interesado cada una de sus palabras… no podía dejar de pensar en su situación familiar, conociéndola,_ _heredar el negocio familiar sería pesado para ella…_

 _-Oreki…_

 _Al escucharla, volteé mi cabeza y un poco mi torso para mirarla, su voz emitió un tono que no era usual en_ _ella, me observaba con seriedad, mientras el viento movía un poco su larga cabellera negra, la cuál era del mismo color que mí corto y algo redondeado peinado, casi parecía un casco; Eru me seguía viendo con esa inusual seriedad, noté que había apretado sus puños de forma leve._

 _-Observa, Oreki…- extendió un poco los brazos, alzando la mirada -Este es mi hogar. Solo hay agua y tierra, la gente cada vez esta_ _mas vieja y cansada. A pesar de su belleza, no creo que sea el lugar mas hermoso, tampoco uno con mucho potencial…- bajó la mirada, entrecerrando sus ojos sin borrar su seriedad. La miré algo preocupado, aunque no lo expresé mucho - Aun así, quería que lo vieras…_

 _No expresé nada ante esas últimas palabras, no era bueno mostrando mis emociones, ella lo sabía. Dejé de mirarla, mirando al suelo que estaba frente a mí, no sentía que pudiera contener mi propuesta._

 _-Sabes, respecto a tu opción de dirigir los negocios, ¿podría yo encargarme de eso?_

 _Sentí como ella recuperaba el brillo de su mirada, a la vez que el viento había aumentado algo de su fuerza, haciendo que varias hojas del cerezo cayeran sobre nosotros. Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, la miré por el rabillo derecho de mi ojo, por encima de mi hombro, viendo como su rostro reflejaba sorpresa…_

 _O eso pensaba…_

 _-¿Qué dijiste Oreki?_

 _-¿eh?- volteé mi cabeza y parte de mi torso, para verla mejor, ¿había sido mi imaginación?, el viento no cambió, ni un cerezo caía, y su serio rostro ahora reflejaba algo de confusión, no sabía que pasó, pero… -No, nada..._

 _Perdí el valor necesario para volverlo a decir, ya será en otra ocasión._

 _-"¿Así te sentiste esa vez Satoshi?"- pensé, recordando la discusión que tuve con mi amigo el dia de san valentin hace dos meses, esa vez no entendía el motivo de sus acciones, hasta el punto de enfadarme con él, ahora, puede que este sintiendo algo parecido a lo que sintió…_

 _Sentí un ligero ardor en mis mejillas, me había ruborizado, no era algo común en mí; supongo que este sentimiento es complicado de entender, pero no me disgusta sentirlo. Escuché un ligero respingo detrás de mi, Eru se había sorprendido por el repentino aumento de fuerza del viento, las hojas del cerezo volvían a caer, ahora de verdad. Quede anonadado con la imagen de mi amiga rodeada de aquellos pétalos rosados, a la vez que esta extendía los brazos hacía a mí y dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, una que quedaría grabado en mi memoria para siempre. Desvié la mirada algo estupefacto, sonriendo, por primera vez en varios días, no me gustaba mucho hacerlo, pero quería expresarlo al sentir una reconfortante calidez en mi pecho._

 _Nos quedamos observando el atardecer por unos momentos, el horizonte era morado, el mismo color de los ojos de ella; era una imagen memorable. No estaba seguro de que sería de nosotros tras este día, aunque no me importaba, tenía curiosidad sobre lo que vendría…_

 _-Hotarou…_

 _Me sorprendí, era la primera vez que la escuchaba mencionar mi nombre, no me importaba dicho atrevimiento, sino el tono dulce que utilizó para decirlo. Volví a mirarla volteando mi torso, apretando un poco los volantes de mi bici, no sabía que sentía…_

 _-Hay una cosa que he querido preguntarte, desde hace bastante tiempo- comentó, sin borrar su sonrisa, dando unos leves pasos para acercarse mas a mí -lamento si soy bastante entrometida, es solo que, he tenido esta duda tras habernos conocido mejor estos meses- apretó sus puños, para luego entrelazar sus propios dedos, mirándome fijamente, de alguna forma, ya presentí sus siguientes palabras -¿Qué es lo que sientes realmente por mí? No eres un chico muy expresivo que digamos, y no me importa, pero, a diferencia de Satoshi y Mayaka, no puedo saber en que estás_ _pensando, tu mente, es bastante compleja- se detuvo a unos diez centímetros frente a mí, tuve que bajar un poco la mirada, era mas baja que yo. Inhaló antes de decir aquella frase que me imposibilitaba rechazar sus peticiones -Hotarou, ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en eso!- exclamó con fuerza, mientras sus ojos violetas emitían aquél característico brillo hipnótico que me ponía nervioso._

 _¿Qué? No tenía idea de cómo responder, me había quedado paralizado, no era la primera vez que se interesaba en algo relacionado conmigo, ya sucedió cuando estuve dispuesto a averiguar por que_ _mi anterior profesor de inglés observó los helicópteros en aquél entonces; pero ahora, su interés por saber de mí alcanzó lo personal, no solo estaba confundido, también sentía una extraña presión en mi pecho. Tragué saliva para calmarme un poco, estaba a punto de darle una respuesta, quería dársela…_

 _-No tienes que decirlo si no quieres…- murmuró cabizbaja, me había tardado en reaccionar._

 _-Chitanda…_

 _-Quiero, que pienses tu respuesta, ¿sí? Así podré estar mas segura, siempre consigues las palabras adecuadas tras meditarlo- me recalcó, volviendo a_ _sonreír como de costumbre, yo seguía enmudecido,_ _a la vez que le asentía, bajando la mirada, había perdido la voz -El lunes, en el club, cuando Satoshi y Mayaka se retiren, dame tu respuesta._

 _-Si…- contesté, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos, aunque seguía un poco impactado._

 _Ella soltó una pequeña risa -Lamento molestarte Oreki, tu hermana te está esperando, ¿no? Deberías volver antes de que sea más tarde-_

 _Suspiré, sudando frío, tenía mucho en que pensar esta noche -De acuerdo, ¿ten cuidado al regresar, sí?_

 _-Por supuesto, tú también, conduce con cuidado, gracias, por acompañarme hoy- agradeció mientras se inclinaba en señal de agradecimiento, un gesto común aquí en Japón; me rasqué la nuca al verla realizar dicha acción._

 _Tras despedirnos, me subí a la bici, iniciando a pedalear, dirigiéndome a la salida, algo nervioso al saber que ella me seguiría mirando hasta perderme de vista._

 _Sobre su pregunta, no creo estar seguro de cómo_ _responderle, no en estos momentos…_

…

Estaba consciente de que no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, aunque fuera una petición complicada para mí. Sinceramente, nunca he querido expresar mis sentimientos a los demás, ni siquiera a mis parientes, no lo sentía necesario, al menos desde que tengo uso de la razón, prefería quedarme aislado de todos, así es mi personalidad, no soy antisocial, pero así lo decidí.

Un fugaz recuerdo apareció en mi mente, uno de hace pocos meses.

" _Estaba observando como Chitanda buscaba algo dentro de la piscina a su manera, despreocupada como siempre, toda su atención estaba en su búsqueda; ella usaba un traje de baño blanco de dos piezas, curiosamente era la única cosa de dicho color en este lugar. Yo me encontraba de pie fuera de ésta, usando un short negro como traje de baño, no me había dado cuenta que me distraje viendo a Eru._

-¡ _Deja de holgazanear y ayúdanos!- me regañó Mayaka estando en una orilla de la piscina. Ella era castaña, con el cabello corto, el cuál llegaba hasta su nuca; sus endurecidos ojos eran de color rosa oscuro, los únicos que he visto de dicha tonalidad hasta el momento._

 _-No estoy flojeando, buscaba esa cosa por aquí- le respondí calmado, con mi inexpresividad de siempre._

 _Ella suspiró antes de hablar -En serio Oreki, en el pasado podrías enojarme solo por estar allí- me dijo con los brazos cruzados, se notaba algo molesta -Me causas dolor con solo verte._

 _-Puedes sentirte libre de no verme- Le respondí serio, mientras comenzaba a caminar para dirigirme a otra parte de la piscina ._

 _-Eres un dolor de cualquier manera, pero si tuviera que elegir, preferiría que volvieras al viejo tu- Dijo con sinceridad, su tono de voz no reflejaba ni un ápice de duda. Me detuve al escucharla mencionar eso, volteándome_ _a mirarla con leve sorpresa. Ella negó con la cabeza -Incluso eras mejor que este bulto holgazan_ _que eres ahora- finalizó a la vez que se adentraba en la piscina a continuar su búsqueda._

 _Sin cambiar mi indiferente semblante, la vi alejarse hasta el centro del lugar. Bajé la mirada algo pensativo -¿Mejor, uh?"_

¿A qué se refería Mayaka cuando me dijo esas palabras? Ese día nosotros junto a Satoshi y Eru, buscábamos alrededor de la piscina local de la ciudad un supuesto pendiente perdido, en aquél entonces trabajaba como salvavidas cubriendo a mi hermana, era parte del trabajo. No comprendí por qué me las dijo. Hace unos años mi actitud era un poco distinta, no lo niego, me comportaba de forma menos seria, responsable, e incluso era mas activo. Aun así, decidí cambiar, me había cansado, solo eso, sigo sin arrepentirme.

Al llegar a la cocina, tomé el pan ya preparado por Tomoe y lo puse a calentar en el microondas, estaba tibio, pero lo prefería caliente.

Ese mismo día de la piscina, al resolver el asunto del mencionado accesorio, que resultó haber sido una mancha de helado; Chitanda me confesó algo que consideré extraño en ese momento:

" _Eres especial para mí Oreki"_

-¿En que sentido lo soy?- apreté mi puño izquierdo, entrecerrando los ojos. No podía aceptarlo, me conocía, no había nada especial en mí como para afirmarlo. Tendré que preguntárselo el lunes, el motivo podría ser una pieza clave para resolver mis dudas.

Tomé la cena y me dirigí al solitario comedor tras encender la luz, sentándome en el sofá, colocando el plato en la pequeña mesa ubicada frente a mí. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, en absoluto me sentiría inconforme en estos momentos. Sujeté uno de los mechones de mi cabello, el que estaba entre mis ojos, quería organizar con calma todas las ideas que tenía en mente, me negaba a darle a Chitanda un "no pude" como respuesta, había notado bastante determinación en su mirada, claramente, se trataba de algo importante para ella conocerme.

Sentí como si mi alrededor comenzara a desvanecerse, hasta parecer un cuarto de oscuridad infinita. En los alrededores, aparecieron varias Eru Chitanda, andando por toda la zona de diversas maneras, caminando, corriendo, gateando, ¡hasta nadando en el aire! Todas usaban ropas diferentes, las mismas que ella portó en cada uno de nuestros encuentros, incluso su traje de baño. Sudé frío al percatarme de esta visión, sin dejar de concentrarme en mis ideas, claramente, mi imaginación me insistía en que cumpliera su petición.

Me es complicado conocer en que está pensando Eru, ella tiene una actitud inusual, pareciera ser solo una simple chica inocente, al contrario, tiene una memoria envidiable, se preocupa bastante por sus amigos hasta el punto de quedar exhausta intentando ayudar, y aunque le toque alguna responsabilidad no apta para ella, es capaz de continuar hasta el final sin rendirse, esto último lo demostró en el festival escolar, sin ella nunca hubiéramos conseguido vender todas las doscientas antologías del club. Además, era la próxima heredera para dirigir el negocio de los cultivos de su familia, los Chitanda, una de las cuatro familias granjeras con mas poder, o eso aseguraba Satoshi en broma; hoy tuve la oportunidad de conocer a la gente de su pueblo natal, no soy nada comparado a ellos, estos tenían un sentido de la responsabilidad enorme, el mismo que Eru consiguió heredar. Ella intenta todo lo posible por no enojarse, su personalidad no pega mucho con ese sentimiento, Chitanda lo sabe, y prefiere actuar como de costumbre sin importar la situación, ser ella misma. Aun así, cierto día se enojó con ella misma por enfadarse con su profesor de matemáticas, este se había equivocado en que debía enseñarle a la clase de ese período, enseñando el de otro; ¿Cuántas veces Eru me sorprendió ese día? Aún tras eso, ella prefirió disculparse con su maestro, tras comprender el motivo de que errara. Anteriormente habíamos discutido sobre los pecados capitales, Satoshi y Mayaka no conseguían relacionar a Eru con alguno, casi catalogándola como una joven de conciencia limpia, pero ella lo negó, insistiendo con una sonrisa que es imposible no tener alguno, todos en parte nos conectamos a ello para bien, que era necesario para seguir adelante. No pude evitar relacionar a Eru Chitanda con el orgullo, ella estaba dispuesta a ser siempre la misma, jamás se rendiría hasta lograr sus objetivos, y sentía la necesidad de ayudar a sus compañeros si la necesitaban, en serio, no puedo eludir pensar que se relaciona demasiado a el mencionado pecado, para bien, como ella misma dijo.

-¿Por que no puedo evitar pensar en esto?

-" _Me aburrí de llevar siempre una vida gris"_

Suspiré de nuevo al recordar dichas palabras, yo mismo se las mencioné quién se las dijo a Satoshi, ese día habíamos ido a la casa de Eru para pensar en la antología. Había pensado en muchas cosas en ese momento, incluso le pregunté a mi hermana si ella sabía que uniéndome el club comenzaría a pensar si de verdad mi estilo de vida era lo que necesitaba. Aún tengo esas dudas invadiendo mis pensamientos…

" _-¿Deseas una vida mas colorida Hotarou?- me preguntó Satoshi con curiosidad._

 _-Probablemente…- fue todo lo que le respondí, en esos momentos seguía bastante inseguro"._

Desde que conocí a Chitanda fue que comencé a pensar en esas cosas que estuve evitando por un tiempo, en efecto, me importaba mi futuro, solo no quería sobresalir, era algo molesto. Sinceramente, no creo ser del todo un buen estudiante, se me da bien las materias que requerían lectura, no del todo las numéricas, estoy seguro que los aplicadores me tendieron una broma cuando pasé la aplicación con 125 de 350 puntos, ¡Justo en el medio! ¿como es posible? Aunque ya no me importaba, en todo caso, espero que Eru acepté mi propuesta de ayudarla con los negocios, intentaré preguntarle el lunes, si acepta, tendré que sacrificar parte de mi tiempo libre para estudiar, no me importa, igual solo dedico mis horas libres en reservar energías como de costumbre, era mi prioridad no malgastarla.

Comencé a comer mi pan, había olvidado por unos instantes el motivo por el que me detuve a pensar, agradecía encontrarme solo en estos instantes. Al final puede que mi respuesta sea demasiado simple, o estúpida, nunca fui bueno con estos temas… quizás por eso mí padre cada vez se distanciaba de mí, incluso éste tenía un apartamento para él solo, dejándonos a Tomoe y a mí a nuestra suerte. Mi hermana lo habrá mencionado por si se me ocurría ir a su casa, no se porqué, le había dejado claro que esmi hogar, no tengo pensado dejarlo al menos hasta graduarme.

Suspiré, divagar tanto en mis pensamientos me hacía gastar bastante energía, ya usé demasiada en el desfile, y dos veces en la misma ruta, necesitaba un merecido descanso, Eru estaba feliz, podía estar tranquilo…

¿Que rayos acabo de pensar?

Sudé frío al darme cuenta, avergonzado, cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos, existía la posibilidad de que ya no podía ver a Eru Chitanda como de costumbre, tenía una ligera idea de cuál sería la razón, no se si aceptarla sea buena idea. Me acababade dar cuenta que caminé en círculos por la sala mientras comía, ¡Ensucié el suelo maldita sea, ahora tengo que gastar energía limpiando!

Terminé de cenar sin muchas ganas, para luego ir a buscar un trapo en la cocina y regresar a donde estaba, inclinándome para comenzar a limpiar las migajas, no quería sufrir lo que sea que fuera capaz de hacerme mi hermana si lo dejaba así. Seguramente Chitanda también se enfadaría, su casa siempre está tan limpia y cuidada, puede que sea ella misma quién la limpie, y por eso… espera, ¿que estoy pensando?

-¿eh? Mojé de más el suelo…- Volví a suspirar, entrecerrando los ojos a la vez que expresé cansancio. Esparcí mejor el agua, para que se secara rápido, tardé alrededor de unos minutos, pero conseguí terminar sin distracciones. Limpié el sudor de mi frente mientras jadeaba, mi resistencia era bastante lamentable. Me recosté en el sillón bocarriba, cerrando los ojos deseaba descansar un poco antes de regresar a mi cuarto, seguramente mis amigos se reirían de mí me vieran, menos mal que no necesitan saberlo. Chitanda por su parte, estaría curiosa por preguntarme por qué me distraje cuando limpiaba. La imagen de esta última alrededor de las hojas del cerezo apareció frente a mí, dibujando la misma sonrisa en su rostro, esto aclaraba parte de mis dudas, no podía evitar pensar en ella…

Estaba seguro de que no podría dormir esta noche…

* * *

Los rayos de la luz del sol entraban por mi ventana, provocando que estos por casualidad del destino llegaran a mi rostro, despertándome por el calor. Intenté cubrir mi rostro con las manos, darle la espalda, hasta cambié de posición, nada funciono, el cielo no quería que siguiera durmiendo, ¡Estúpido horizonte, es un día libre! Me levanté a regañadientes, sin muchos ánimos, estirando mis brazos a la vez que bostezaba, me había costado conciliar el sueño. Seguía sin saber cuánto tiempo permanecí pensando sobre la cama, era imposible sacar a Chitanda de mi cabeza por mas que lo intentara, ella terminaba apareciendo en mi mente.

Jueves, era el día en que Satoshi se encontraría ocupado estudiando, no tenía ganas de molestarlo, lo mismo con Mayaka, aunque sería raro pedirle que me permitiera desayunar en su casa, hasta ahora no había ido para allá, y pues Chitanda…

Sentí algo parecido a una burbuja reventándose en mi cabeza, de nuevo ella se convirtió en el centro de mis pensamientos. No me parecía mala idea pedirle dicho favor, es solo que me parecía descortés incumplir su plazo de no vernos hasta el lunes al menos que ya contara con una respuesta. No me gustaba incumplir mis promesas, siempre que fueran posibles.

Suspiré, no me quedaba de otra que usar el dinero que mi hermana me dejó, no me gustaba depender mucho de ella, esta vez no tenía opción. Me levanté sin muchas ganas, si no fuese necesario comer prefería quedarme acostado el resto del día. Miré de casualidad la librería de mi hermana, ésta se encontraba en la esquina izquierda de la habitación y de mi cama, la misma estaba en mi cuarto por no caber en el de ella, no me molestaba tenerla, me ahorraba el salir de mi privacidad por una revista o libro. Salí de mi alcoba, dirigiéndome a la cocina, agradecía saber preparar un pan, no requería mucho esfuerzo, por eso mismo, lo sabía

Usaba una camisa gris y un short negro, mis prendas de dormir, era lo mas cómodo que tenía, hace meses que no salía a comprar mas prendas, pues casi nunca salía, la mayoría de éstas seguían en perfectas condiciones. Al llegar a la silenciosa sala me percaté qué en efecto, estaba solo, Tomoe ya había partido ayer probablemente un rato después de mí, típico de ella no avisar en el momento que se va, o cuando regresa, siempre termina siendo precipitado para mí enterarme de alguna.

Tras desayunar, estaba regresando a mi habitación, el ambiente solitario del lugar conseguía que me mantuviera calmado, hoy seguro podía reservar mis energías sin interrupciones. Me detuve al sentir el tacto de una estructura lisa en mi pie izquierdo, observé confundido, notando que se trataba de una revista, seguramente era de Tomoe. Una gota de sudor se formó en mi frente al ver la portada, manteniendo mi sereno semblante. Era una de las amigas de mi hermana, si mal no recuerdo, era pésimo recordando personas que no veía tan seguido; Rubia, con los ojos café, y la piel morena. Esta usaba una camiseta ligera de color ámbar. Solo era visible de cintura para arriba, posando, se miraba entusiasmada. Parte de su busto era visible debido a la prenda que portada, medianas, casi sin dejar nada a la imaginación, me recordaba a la forma del busto de Chitanda usando aquél traje de baño blanco, me preguntaba si eran suaves o duros, suponía que eso dependería de la textura de su piel, la cuál tenía curiosidad por conocer…

Sentí un ardor en mis mejillas al darme cuenta lo que estaba pensando, incluso la imagen de Eru en traje de baño apareció por unos momentos en mi mente, aunque la había observado fijamente en esas blanqueadas prendas en contadas ocasiones, la recordaba muy bien. Rasqué mi nuca desviando la mirada de la revista, avergonzado, ¿por que estoy pensando en Chitanda de esa manera? Apenas me estoy dando cuenta de que pienso sobre ella, ¡Esto sería muy precipitado! Además, no creo que ella piense de esa manera, actuaría con bastante inocencia, o quizás no combina con su comportamiento. Suspiré, preferí desviar mi mente a otra cosa mientras guardaba la revista en una gaveta cercana al televisor, notando la imagen de una playa dentro de esta.

Recordé que faltaban dos meses para las vacaciones de verano, tras finalizar el año escolar. Usualmente yo no hacía nada esos días, permanecía en mi hogar descubriendo como es la vida de varias criaturas que no se mueven mucho, leyendo alguna revista, periódico, mangas o incluso novelas ligeras, podría decirse que podía leer sin gastar nada de mi preciada energía, desde que lo dominé se volvió bastante sencillo. El caso es que, presentía que este verano sucedería algo diferente, últimamente salgo con amigos en algunas ocasiones, ese tiempo libre no sería una excepción, me obligarían a irme con ellos.

Era una molestia solo pensarlo, ¿por que se empeñan tanto en salir con alguien como yo? Para nada me molestaba estar junto a ellos, me agradan mucho, es solo que no me gusta viajar ni hacer cosas triviales, prefería quedarme aquí. Pensé sobre esto a la vez que regresaba al cuarto, sujetando uno de los mechones de mi oscuro cabello que caía sobre mi frente, era mi gesto de pensamiento profundo. Divagaba sobre mí, mi comportamiento, forma de ser, todo, definitivamente no sé cómo describirme, ¿cuál será el motivo por el que Chitanda éste intrigada en conocerme mas?

Cuanto mas lo pensaba, mi preocupación aumentaba. Llevamos meses de conocernos, en los cuáles nos volvimos bastantes cercanos, conocí parte de su pasado hasta a qué se dedicaría tras graduarse. En cambio, yo, me sentía como un libro cerrado ante ella, Chitanda nunca se había preocupado en saber mas a fondo sobre mí, ni siquiera conocía a Tomoe. Aun así, eso no evitó que nuestra "relación" se fortaleciera en contadas ocasiones, estaba seguro de que Eru pensaba igual que yo.

Apreté mi puño derecho, bajando la mirada -Chitanda, yo… también quiero saber que opinas de mí…- murmuré, hablando conmigo mismo, levantando la mirada, observando mi reflejo en la pantalla del televisor.

Yo nunca me había preocupado por mi apariencia, ya que siempre permanecí igual, alto y algo delgado, con mi oscuro cabello corto y redondeado, ojos verdes, y según Satoshi, sino fuese por mi pereza, sería popular gracias a mi aspecto. Menos mal nunca cambié, no lo hubiera soportado. No tengo idea de que opinaría Chitanda sobre mí, me intrigaba saberlo, probablemente tanto o mucho mas que ésta, ¿así se sentía mi compañera cuando le nacía una duda que no podía dejar de pensar?

- _"Quiero… ver a Chitanda, vestida de muñeca, tengo curiosidad…"_

Respingué al recordar aquél pensamiento, había sido de ayer. Jamás podría olvidar la imagen de mi amiga portando ese disfraz, me era difícil acompañarla por detrás soportando mis ansias por ver su maquillado rostro. Miré mis manos, estaban algo temblorosas por mis pensamientos, de alguna forma, sentía que algo cambió en mí desde esa tarde…

Nunca antes estuve ansioso de que fuera lunes…

* * *

El sol iluminaba los alrededores de la ciudad sin ofrecer tanto calor, otorgando un día fresco para todas las personas aficionadas por salir a cualquier sitio, no eran pocas; a diferencia de anoche había bastante multitud aprovechando el feriado, se les veían contentos. Por mi parte, sentía inconformidad al estar aquí, nunca había salido por mi cuenta, opté hacerlo porque quería desviar mi mente un poco, o eso me recomendó Tomoe en contadas ocasiones.

" _Deberías salir de vez en cuando, así en el momento que necesites pensar, estarás más concentrado"_

Una gota de sudor se formó en mi frente al recordar eso, jamás pensé que llegaría hacerle caso, como se entere pensará que estoy enfermo sin duda alguna. No la culparía, hasta yo estoy sorprendido, normalmente me quedaría en mi casa descubriendo como es la vida desde el punto de vista de una piedra.

Decidí vestirme con una camisa blanca, junto a un chaleco azul, pantalones grises y unos zapatos negros, según mis amigos, para ser un holgazán, me vestía demasiado neutral, no lo niego, mi madre me acostumbró a que al menos luciera decente cuando tenga que salir. Supuestamente el aspecto refleja nuestra personalidad, sin embargo, lo mío puede ser solo costumbre.

Continué centrado en el camino, desviando mi mente de mis pensamientos, notando lo que hacían los demás mientras llegaba a cierto sector turístico de la ciudad. Había bastantes parejas, divirtiéndose de diferentes formas de manera apasionada, hasta el punto de distraerme, parecía un fisgón, aunque nadie me notó como si yo fuera invisible, probablemente sea por mi semblante, que siempre estaba serio.

No estaba enojado en absoluto, solo era mi expresión de siempre, puesto que no me gustaba mostrar del todo mis emociones de forma sencilla, rara vez sonreía. Probablemente, Chitanda era la única que consiguió que expresara una sonrisa, me había dejado llevar por aquel momento. Me senté en una banca, cercana a unos arbustos y frente a una cafetería, curiosamente, la misma donde Eru me había citado poco tiempo después de conocernos, recuerdo haber malentendido sus palabras al preguntarle si era una cita.

" _Puedes tomarla como una"_

Solo me llamó para pedirme que le ayudara a recordar a su tío, vaya peticiones hacía mi amiga, aunque no puedo negar que disfruté averiguar ese misterio que se relacionaba con cierto suceso de la escuela de hace 45 años, tuve suerte deduciendo la mayor parte de la historia, pues solo resumí todas las teorías de mis tres compañeros.

-Hyouka…- murmuré, apoyando los brazos sobre mis piernas. Ese nombre no solo fue el que unió a todos los miembros del club como equipo, también afectó para bien mi relación amistosa con Chitanda, mi primera amiga en bastantes años, ni yo esperaba que terminaría conociéndola más a fondo.

Comencé a jalar uno de los mechones de mi cabello que caían sobre mi frente, no pude evitar recordar nuevamente a mi amigo Satoshi, él siempre hacía lo posible por ocultar todos sus sentimientos, manteniendo su faceta de chico alegre y activo en cada instante, al contrario de cómo era en un principio cuando lo conocí, pues era mas perseverante y egoísta.

Además, para el grupo no era un secreto que Mayaka se sentía atraída hacía él, incluso se confesó, obteniendo como respuesta una espera de un año, una que terminó de la peor manera posible. Ahora creo comprender que sintió en aquél entonces, ese miedo, de volver a su antigua arrogancia por cumplir uno de sus deseos: estar junto a Mayaka.

Suspiré, negando con la cabeza, ¿Por qué el amor es un tema tan complicado? Me cuesta pensar alguna respuesta, ni con la curiosidad de Chitanda creo que llegue a encontrarla; ayer Satoshi y Mayaka fueron juntos al festival, ni yo esperaba verlos allí, fue repentino. Solo me comentaron que todo estaba bien entre ellos, sin embargo, noté que ocultaban algo, alguna respuesta que quizás no sea sencilla de obtener, ¿que habrán discutido esa noche?

Levanté la mirada, pensativo, esperando ver los puestos de la cafetería que tenía de frente vacíos, me sorprendió notar que no era el caso; hablando de casualidades, uno era un joven castaño de cabello corto, ojos color topas, portaba una franela amarilla, y a la vez un pantalón gris, se notaba contento. Sentada junto al él, estaba una chica de la misma edad que este, también castaña con el cabello corto, ojos rosas, y vestía una camisa celeste junto a una mini falda azul y unas largas medias negras, se mostraba igual de feliz que su contrario. Se trataban de Satoshi y Mayaka respectivamente, parecían estar en medio de una cita…¿¡Espera, qué!?

Ambos conversaban con total naturalidad, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, soltando unas leves risas a veces, en otras palabras, disfrutaban el momento juntos. Todo lo contrario, a lo que pasó por mi mente el día de ayer al preguntar cómo les iba, ¿no querían decírmelo? ¿creen que me negaría a su relación? ¿acaso Chitanda lo sabía? Bastantes preguntas así invadían mi cabeza, no podía evitarlo, la ansiedad dominó mi mente en ese instante.

Minutos después volví a suspirar, con una mano sobre mi frente, no tenía alguna razón para rebuscar en ese tema, claramente ellos querían mantenerlo en secreto, era demasiado obvio. Volví a mirar a mi amigo, el mismo que a toda costa quería evitar volver a ser el obsesionado de antes, aceptando los sentimientos de en quién podría ser todo su centro de atención según sus propias palabras.

 _-"Creo que si empiezo a salir con ella, terminare obsesionado, y no quiero eso"_

-¿Que te hizo cambiar de idea Satoshi?- me pregunté cruzando los brazos, expresando mi serio semblante de siempre. No podía dejar de pensar en eso, sentía curiosidad por descubrir que provocó que cambiara de opinión en tan pocos meses, ese día noté total seriedad en sus palabras, que rechazaría estar con Mayaka por un tiempo, por su propio bien, sin importar que terminaría lastimándola sentimentalmente. Ese día no pude refutar del todo sus palabras, estaba enojado, no podía perdonarle que terminara hiriendo a Maya, y a Eru por esto mismo. Ahora que me encuentro bastante calmado, podía pensarlo con mas claridad.

" _No puedo dejar de pensar en eso"_

Sonreí al imaginar a mi preciada amiga decir esas palabras, junto a su curiosa mirada repleta de ansias por su deseo de escuchar alguna respuesta. Sujeté nuevamente mi mechón, me llevaría un rato desvelar dicha conclusión.

-Hotarou, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas allí?

Sobresalté al escuchar aquella voz familiar, su tono hacía notar su confusión. Abrí los ojos, sabiendo que mi amigo se encontraría justo frente a mí, ¿en qué momento descubrió que yo estaba aquí? Sudé un poco, haciendo un pequeño "hmm" mientras me rascaba la mejilla.

-Oreki, ¿nos estabas espiando? - preguntó Mayaka, colocándose a la derecha de mi amigo, expresando enojo con los brazos cruzados. No me sorprendía, ella siempre de alguna forma terminaba regañándome por hacer nada. Por otra parte, Satoshi rio ante la reacción de su compañera, actuaba como de costumbre, entonces no podía ser verdad que preferían mantener en secreto su relación.

Me coloqué derecho, mirándolos con mi usual semblante -Llegué aquí antes que ustedes, llevo alrededor de media hora, no me di cuenta cuando llegaron- contesté de forma honesta, fue lo que pasó después de todo, aunque…- ¿y ustedes que? Ayer me dijeron que todo estaba bien, ¡pero no demasiado!

Ambos desviaron la mirada ruborizados, típica reacción de parejas novatas. Mayaka no parecía querer responder, noté su vergüenza, por otro lado, mi amigo negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Bien, lo dirá todo.

-Pues no sabíamos cómo responderte apropiadamente, de verdad- me confesó rascándose la nuca, dirigiendo su mirada a nuestra amiga, quién seguía nerviosa -Cuando terminamos de discutir, fui para la casa de ella, sospechaba que sabía desde un principio que yo era el culpable, lamentaba arruinar sus chocolates…

-Ya veo- respondí, había notado como se sentía por su voz, así que opté no volver hablar de ese tema. Ahora comprendía su sentir, solo que nuestras situaciones eran bastante opuestas.

-Después de disculparse, me confesó sus sentimientos y la razón de por qué actuó de esa manera, no tenía idea de cómo él se sentía todos estos días, pues estaba tan concentrada en que me dejara estar a su lado, que no me detuve a pensarlo- agregó Mayaka, cabizbaja, por sus cejas alzadas supe que se arrepentía de no tomar aquello en cuenta. Era la primera vez que ella se abría de esta manera conmigo, quizás sea por la compañía de mi mejor amigo, claramente él la conocía bastante más que yo.

Suspiré, me agotaba demasiado escuchar este tipo de confesiones, claro, yo era leal a mis amigos, para nada me molestaban -No hace falta que me cuenten todo, supuse hace unos momentos que algo ocurrió entre ustedes- conteste sinceramente, levantándome de la silla, ante la mirada aliviada de él y la casi frustrada de ella -Ahora que por fin decidieron estar juntos, no deberían tomar eso como un mal momento, al final fue necesario para que salieran, ¿verdad?- insinué dando una media sonrisa.

-Si, me ayudaste mucho Hotarou… es curioso, pues me había prometido resolver todos mis problemas por mí mismo, sin depender de ti- confesó Satoshi, mirando el cielo, ya casi era mediodía. Lo miré pensativo, de alguna forma sentía que su tono de voz ocultaba una especie de molestia, ¿envidia quizás? Pero seguía siendo honesto con sus palabras.

Puede que necesite su ayuda también…

\- ¿Es peligroso tener una vida colorida?- pregunté de repente, captando la completa atención de ambos, quienes expresaron total sorpresa al mirarme, como si estuvieran preocupados, ¿volverán a pensar que estoy enfermo?

-Oreki, ¿por qué preguntas eso? - me dijo Mayaka preocupada, inclinando su cabeza a la izquierda, colocando sus brazos en su cintura -yo creo que ya empiezas a vivir así- finalizó sonriendo, haciendo que expresara un poco de sorpresa.

Mi amigo se encogió de hombro, con su sonrisa de siempre -Hace meses que no hablamos de este tema, aunque te di algunas advertencias antes del festival- agregó señalándome con el índice -Dependería de que quieres vivir, cuál camino deseas tomar, y con quién eliges estar. No puedo darte una respuesta inexistente para mí, tú mismo debes buscar esa conclusión para ti- finalizó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Tenía sentido, era inútil preguntar sobre algo que me correspondía descubrir, como si de un misterio se tratara, uno en el cuál estoy bastante curioso por conocer. La imagen de Chitanda sonriendo aquél atardecer junto a las hojas de cerezos apareció en mi mente, respondiéndome las tres cosas que Satoshi me comentó.

\- " _Quiero ayudar a… tomando el camino de cooperar con… estando junto a…"_

-Eru Chitanda…

\- ¿eh? - expresaron mis dos amigos al unísono, aunque no parecían tan sorprendidos. Me ruboricé al darme cuenta de mis palabras, justo su nombre lo mencioné en voz alta sin querer, o quizás sí.

-Nada, pensaba en voz alta- me limité a decir a la vez que desviaba la mirada, expresando la seriedad que siempre usaba. Con esto ya no tenía marcha atrás con mi respuesta del lunes, ¿cómo puede ser tan difícil ser yo? ¡Soy un conservador de energías!

-Definitivamente representas la fuerza, Hotarou- insinuó mi amigo soltando una carcajada, molestándome, dicho signo era ilustrado por una bestia que era controlada por una mujer. En serio, ¡¿Por qué Chitanda, Tomoe, e Irusu aparecen en mi mente cuando lo pienso?!

Mayaka por su parte soltó una leve risa, como si ocultara algo que quisiera saber, pero quién sabe por qué no me lo diría ¿tendrá que ver con Chitanda? De ser así estaría intrigado por querer saberlo, mejor no pregunto nada. Jamás entenderé que tiene de gracioso que se rían de mí, al menos estaba acostumbrado.

-Lo siento Oreki, es que me pareció gracioso imaginarte teniendo una vida más activa, usualmente dirías que prefieres ahorrar energías- aclaró ella, desviando el tema, de verdad lo agradecía, no tenía como contestar la mención de Chitanda.

-Es cierto, eso decías cada vez que planeábamos salir, nunca venías con nosotros- comentó mi amigo rascándose la nuca, mirando a su pareja, quién abrió los ojos totalmente al percatarse de algo, Satoshi también, ya habían tardado en darse cuenta.

-¡Hotarou salió a pasear por su cuenta!

-¡Oreki salió a pasear por su cuenta!

\- ¿Apenas se dieron cuenta? - respondí frustrado, con un tono algo arrogante, para ellos era demasiado inusual que quiera hacer algo, por alguna razón que seguía desconociendo, ¿que acaso olvidaron que todo lo que deba hacer lo hago rápido? Bueno, antes de conocer a Chitanda casi nunca dejaba de hacer nada, motivos bastante obvios para que se sorprendieran.

-Era lo primero que te quería preguntar, pero cambiaste el tema ágilmente - confesó despreocupado, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo - ¿Qué te motivó a salir a tomar aire?

-No podía dejar de pensar sobre algo, salí solo para refrescar mi mente- respondí, mirando a mis amigos serenamente, a la vez que volvían a impactarse, suspiré ante esto, tenía que aclarar las cosas de nuevo.

\- ¡Hotarou decidió hacer algo por su cuenta! - exclamó satoshi preocupado, en un tono que no me fue posible percibir si hablaba en serio o bromeaba, aunque su expresión era bastante impactante. Me limité a encogerme de hombros, intentaba no darle mucha importancia.

-Oreki, mejor regresa a casa, ponte cómodo y duerme, ¿sí? Para mañana volverás a ser el mismo holgazán ahorrador de energías de siempre- comentó Mayaka, quién se colocó a mi derecha, no evité sentir que ya pasé por esto antes, endurecí el entrecejo a la vez que intentaba irme de allí.

-Pues discúlpenme, si es enfermizo que me interese algo, mejor me quedo en casa- me limité a responder, de una forma algo arrogante. Pero me detuve cuando sentí que mi amigo me sujetó con uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros, a pesar de que él era un poco más bajo que yo no le supuso ningún problema. Lo miré con mi expresión de costumbre, notando que Mayaka estaba al lado de él, ambos sonreían.

-Lo que sea que debas hacer, ¡te apoyamos Hotarou! - exclamó mi amigo, levantando su pulgar del brazo que tenía libre. Ella se limitó a sonreírme, como si hubiera comprendido lo que estaba ocultando, que perceptiva.

Estaba bastante seguro de que ambos estarían un poco disgustados conmigo, debido a mi "habilidad" para resolver misterios de forma muy detallada, no me preocupaba la verdad, los conocía lo suficiente para saber que no serían capaces de guardarme rencor. A pesar de eso, los consideraba mejores personas que yo, jamás sentiría envidia de ellos.

-Gracias…- contesté a la vez que me despedía, no tenía nada más que decir. Además, no quería seguir interfiriendo en su día libre, prefería dejarlos solos. Presentía que habían descubierto mis intenciones sin necesidad de que lo dijera, cuando se trata de mí, ellos dos eran capaces de descubrir lo que sea.

Pero, en fin, gasté demasiada energía en este paseo, creo haber pensado y discutido lo suficiente para tener claro que tenía que hacer, Eru Chitanda estaría bastante curiosa de escuchar mi respuesta, como siempre lo había estado en cada misterio que tuvimos que investigar en nuestro club. Obviamente seguía dudoso, pero no daría marcha atrás como ayer, quería… decirle lo que siento.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 _Bueno, este fic se me ocurrió tras terminar el anime hace algunas semanas, todo es culpa de la forma tan abierta en que finaliza, a espera de una segunda temporada, ya pasaron 5 años desde entonces. Se muy bien que la novela cuenta con dos volumenes que faltan por animar, pero no parece ser suficiente para Kyoto Animation. Pero bueno, este fic es un AU después del final del anime, no sera Longfic, aunque no se cuantos capítulos más haré, dependera de la aceptación._

 _Bueno, hasta el siguiente! Hotarou tendrá el valor necesario para cumplir la petición de Eru?_


	2. 2: Chitanda Eru

2:Pensamientos que aumentaban mi curiosidad…

El atardecer de aquél hermoso ocaso resplandía ante nuestras asombradas vistas. La combinación de colores era tan espectacular que no pudimos evitar quedarmos a observa por un rato el descenso del sol, adentrándose entre las colinas.

Oreki se encontraba frente a mí, sosteniendo su bicicleta, hipnotizado con la belleza del horizonte, sumado a las rosadas hojas que caían del árbol sakura que estaba detrás. No podía evitar verlo, había quedado asombrada ante su figura. Sumado al movimiento de su oscuro cabello castaño al compas del viento. Me encantaba su color...

 _"Ah, Eru, ¿en que estas pensando? Oreki siempre se a visto igual desde que lo conociste, ¿por qué ahora si te fijas tanto en él?"_

Los recuerdos comenzaron ha acumularse en mi mente, el día que nos conocimos, cuando le pedí que investigara el secreto de mi tío, el momento que descubrió el misterio detrás de Hyouka, las distintas ocasiones que acerqué nuestros rostros al no poder controlar mis extrovertidas emociones, o ese día que trabajó como salvavidas y se fijó en mi traje de baño, cuando fuimos al templo en año nuevo, el día de hoy; el festival de las muñecas, la expresión que realizó con tan solo observarme maquillada, entre muchos momentos que atesoraba, él formaba parte de la mayoría de estos que ocurrieron durante estos meses.

Sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos convertido en grandes amigos, probablemente no me atesore tanto como Fukube o Ibara, pero para mí, él era muy especial...

" _Observa, Oreki... Este es mi hogar. Solo hay agua y tierra, la gente cada vez esta mas vieja y cansada. A pesar de su belleza, no creo que sea el lugar mas hermoso, tampoco uno con mucho potencial... Aun así, quería que lo vieras..."_

Fueron las palabras que le pronuncié hace tan solo unos segundos, habían nacido desde lo mas profundo de mis sentimientos, mi corazón. Yo amaba a mi hogar como a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, un pequeño pueblo humilde a las lejanias de la ciudad Kamiyama, que sobrevivía en base de sus trabajadores propietarios. El simple hecho de que viniera, me hizo muy felíz, apesar de que fue una repentina propuesta egoísta, porqué ya conocía lo mucho que él detestaba las actividades agotadoras, aceptó ayudarme sin pedir nada a cambio.

Gracias a él, logré ser mas abierta, gracias a él, descubrí que hasta las cosas mas insignificantes podían tener un gran descubrimiento detrás, gracias a él, tomé mi decisión de ser una digna sucesora para la compañia de los Chitanda, mi familia, decidiendo ver ciencias desde este nuevo año, y futuramente en la universidad, descubriendo nuevas mezclas para los cultivos del tipo de empresa que deseo crear...

 _-Sabes, respecto a tu opción de dirigir los negocios de tu empresa, ¿podría yo encargarme de ello?_

No podría describir lo que sentí tras escuchar tan tentadora propuesta salir de sus labios, no supe como reaccionar, había sonado tan decidido, tan seguro, como si ya hubiera aceptado tal destino desde hace bastante tiempo. Yo había rechazado dirigir esa parte de la empresa tras descubrir lo mala que soy enfocandome en mis objetivos, tras distraerme varias veces en el festival cuando mi club me necesitaba. Oreki en cambio, era la persona mas centrada e inteligente que he conocido, siempre estaba dispuesto a cumplir sus investigaciones por completo cuando sentía los animos de pensar a fondo, admiraba demasiado sus habilidades, incluso se tomaba la molestia de seguir hasta que sienta que llegó a una conclusión que me dejara satisfecha. Esos verdosos ojos, tan verdes como los campos de mi hogar, podría perderme en ellos y sentir que seguía en casa.

Por timidez, no conseguí aceptar al instante su propuesta, pensé que sería mejor que lo pensara un poco mas, no me gustaría que terminara arrepintiendose por decidir ayudar a una chica de campo tan aburrida como yo, pero por dentro, seguía sintiéndome feliz, tanto que sonreí al sentir el viento detrás de mí, moviendo los mechones de mi largo cabello, la tímida reacción de Oreki fue tan satisfactoria, que me sentí culpable en el momento que esbozó tan agradable sonrisa, solo para mí.

El frió semblante de Oreki siempre dejaba notar lo cansado y sin vida que diariamente se sentía, deseando permanecer en el perfil mas bajo posible, por eso, momentos como este, hasta dejaría preocupados a sus dos mejores amigos, como en la ocasión que nos contó que sentía curiosidad.

Mi corazón se sintió cálido, tanto que me dolía seguir callada en tan maravilloso momento, por primera vez, sentía una nueva emoción en mí, una que siempre aparecía cada vez que pensaba en él, un sentimiento encontrado...

Pensé las palabras en silencio, esperando complementar las que nacieron hace unos instantes... Reuniendo en mi desordenada memoria, una sola cosa en común, él. Hasta que finalmente, lo dejé salir...

-Hotarou...

La expresión de su mirada al llamarlo por su nombre, quedó grabada en mi memoria. Había nacido de mí mencionarlo, hace tiempo que deseaba hacerlo... -Hay una cosa que he querido preguntarte, desde hace bastante tiempo- sonreí, acercandome a él -lamento si soy bastante entrometida, es solo que, he tenido esta duda tras habernos conocido mejor estos meses- apreté mis puños, antes de enlazar mis dedos, y observar fijamente sus verdosas pupilas, mi reflejo parecía estar en un enorme campo. Mi siguiente pregunta, sabía que no habría vuelra atrás tras decirla -¿Qué es lo que sientes realmente por mí? No eres un chico muy expresivo que digamos, y no me importa, pero, a diferencia de Fukube o Mayaka, no puedo saber en que estás pensando, tu mente, es bastante compleja- me detuve cerca de él, levantando mi mirada, ya que era mas alto. Seguía manteniendo mi sonrisa, a la vez que él seguía atento a mi voz. Lo que sentía por él, era verdadero, pero él de mí, necesitaba saberlo -Hotarou, ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en eso!

Ante mi descarada pregunta, Oreki se quedó paralizado, sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos. Sabía que se quedaría pensando, nisiquiera yo pensé que llegaría a decírselo cuando pensé en invitarlo, era una pregunta que símplemente, no soporté seguir callando mis emociones.

Ante su largo silencio, una ligera sensación de nerviosismo se apoderó de mí, "¿No sentirá lo mismo y está pensando en como rechazarme?" quizás aún era demasiado pronto para haber preguntado, apenas llevabamos un año de habernos conocido, y eso, junto a sus propias autodescripciones, tenía el presentimiento de que jamás vería a una chica como yo de esa manera...

Irisu Fuyumi apareció en mi mente, quizás ella sea el tipo ideal para él, ambos tenían ciertas cosas en común... Sin embargo, era muy pronto para rendirse, solo debía darle algo de tiempo, siempre he confiado en sus conclusiones, y esta vez no sería diferente, estaba segura...

-No tienes que decirlo si no quieres...- Murmuré bajando la mirada, ante su tardanza

-Chitanda...

-Quiero, que pienses tu respuesta, ¿sí? Así podré estar mas segura, siempre consigues las palabras adecuadas tras meditarlo- le comenté, otorgándole una sonrisa, era conciente de lo difícil que sería para un chico como él pensar estas cosas. -El lunes, en el club, cuando Fukube e Ibara se retiren, dame tu respuesta.

-Si...- me contestó tras recuperar el habla, sin borrar su sorprendido semblante, me causaba un poco de gracia e intriga esa expresión.

No evité soltar una pequeña risa, pocas veces lo he visto expresarse de una forma distinta a la seriedad -Lamento molestarte Oreki, tu hermana te está esperando, ¿no? Deberías volver antes de que sea más tarde- aunque decirlo a estas alturas era irónico.

Oreki suspiró, debió ser un día bastante agitado para él, estuvo caminando al lado de mí soportando el calor -De acuerdo, ten cuidado al regresar, ¿si?- me dijo al recuperar su compostura, acomodando su bicicleta.

-Por supuesto, tú también, conduce con cuidado, gracias, por acompañarme hoy- le agradecí, sino fuera por él, mi familia no hubiera podido proseguir con el festival. Por costumbre ante mis sentimientos, le dí una ligera reverencia, totalmente agradecida.

Tras subirse a su bici, me quedé observando su silueta alejarse en el atardecer, tardaría algo en llegar a su casa por la distancia, ojalá su hermana lo esté esperando con una deliciosa cena preparada para él, lo merecía - ...¡Ah!- exclamé llevando mis manos a mis mejillas -¿Por qué no lo invité a quedarse en mi casa? Así podría haberle...- que cosas estoy pensado, el mismo me dijo que no me tomara la molestia, que prefería regresar para no molestar a mis familiares, quienes de por sí ya eran muchos los que se hospedarian por hoy -jaja, si que soy despistada...

No era diferente ha aquella vez que tenía que encontrar la forma de llamar la atención de mis compañeros en el festival, terminaron siendo ellos los que me ganaron a mí, varias veces...

-Si no lo hubiera detenido, me pregunto que habría contestado- ya era algo tarde para suponer eso, fue mi decisión que se tomara algo de tiempo para que lo pensara, siempre a sido así cuando deducía los distintos misterios que nos rodeaban desde que nos conocimos en el club de los clásicos.

Me mantuve centrada en mis pensamientos mientras regresaba por el mismo camino, dirigiéndome a mi casa. Este escenario era importante para mí, estuvo presente desde mi infancia, expectante de los ligeros cambios que sufrió su vegetación con el pasar de los años hasta hoy, abril del 2001. Sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, o a dónde termine viajando, estaba segura de que volvería aquí, ¿quién diría que el lugar dónde logré aclarar mis sentimientos, sería el mismo en el que le prometí a mi tío que escogería a la persona indicada? De alguna forma, ahora sentía el significado de Hyouka clásicos

Oreki Houtarou...

Fue divertido, tanto que sin darme cuenta ya había pasado un año de experiencias, meses de aventuras, semanas de alegrías, días de sentimientos. No podía dejar de pensar en que ocurrirá de ahora en adelante...

Y esa respuesta, aparecerá cuando Oreki me responda...

-¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ello!

* * *

La mayoría de mi familia estaba limpiando los restos del festival, era posible que no regresarian a sus casas hasta altas horas de la noche. Tenía ganas de ayudarles, no me gustaba tener que dejarles todo el deber. Pues fue gracias a mí que nos permitieron pasar por una ruta alternativa.

-Eru a sido un largo día, tu y las demás ya trabajaron bastante duro caminando mientras usaban sus disfraces. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

Fueron las palabras de mi abuelo. Él se tomaba todas sus ocupaciones bastante en serio. Estuvo a cargo de estas festividades por bastantes años, no era de extrañarse lo muy experimentado que era.

Mis padres no se encontraban en casa, ni pudieron acudir al festival por su viaje de negocios. Pero me desearon buena suerte esta mañana por teléfono, como me hubiese gustado que me vieran durante el desfile, además, me hubiese gustado presentarles a Oreki, al resto de mi familia les agradó.

En resumidas cuentas, estaba sola en casa por el momento. Me encontraba sentada en el salón de visitas, dónde me reuní con el resto de mi club para investigar el caso de mi tío hace unos meses. Estaba estudiando, ya que no quería descansar; me prometí a mi misma que mantendría mis notas al nivel necesario para acceder a ciencias. Era de las mejores de mi salón, y ahora quería intentar ir mas allá.

La noche había llegado hace unos minutos. A estas horas el ambiente era apoderado por los dulces sonidos de los grillos y animales nocturnos. Era una sonata relajante, exclusiva para los que vivían en el campo.

Debido a mi interés en querer seguir estudiando, seguía usando la ropa que utilizaba cuando me despedí de Oreki, no me di cuenta hasta que consideré que aprendí lo suficiente por hoy. Vaya vergüenza sentí al darme cuenta, tenía que haberme cambiado a mi conjunto casero, mi madre me habría regañado por esto.

Con prisas, recogí todo mis útiles, metiendolos en mi bolso con la máxima concentración posible, para luego cerrarlo en un instante y correr a mi habitación, con mis descalzos pies pisando con fuerza la madera del suelo, sin preocuparme del ruido. Subí las escaleras, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, y...

-¡Buaaaah!...

Mi pie derecho tropezó con la puerta, haciendo que cayera de frente contra el suelo, impactando mi torso contra este. En consecuencia, solté mi bolso ante la sorpresa, el cuál salió disparado hasta chocar contra la pared.

Me quedé allí tirada sin moverme durante un rato, esperando a que se calmara el dolor de mis cincos dedos, apretandolos consecutivamente para adelantar el proceso. Qué descuidada soy... Por estar tan pendiente de mis pensamientos, nisiquiera pude evitar lastimarme a mi misma...

-Hotarou...

Dejé salir un resoplido al darme cuenta de lo que susurré, cubriendo mi boca con ambas manos. Por suerte nadie me estaba mirando, y si fuese el caso, no podría ver mis expresiones gracias a mi largo cabello, no podría imaginar que tan roja estarían mis mejillas, ni con el ardor que sentía; tras mencionar el nombre completo de aquella persona...

El simple hecho de pensar en él conseguía que mi mente se nublara en mis recuerdos, había compartido tantos momentos con Oreki que por dentro sentía como si estuviese conteniendo lo que realmente sentía

-No, Eru, no deberías distraerte...- me comenté a mi misma, colocandome de rodillas. Mi pie seguía doliendo, no podía levantarme completamente. Con ambas manos comencé a masajear mi planta, conteniendo el dolor que transmitía dicha puzanda. Mi madre se decepcionaria si me viera en este estado, la hija de los Chitandas no podía permitirse ser lastimada por accidente, tenía que seguir atenta en el negocio cuando lo herede.

Suspiré, esbozando una sonrisa -Oreki seguro se enojaria al verme así, como aquella vez que vió mis fotos usando disfraces...- Fue durante el festival, cuando lo noté no evité sentirme avergonzada, pues me había distraído de mi verdadero objetivo, divirtiendome en lugar de cumplir lo prometido. Él fue demasiado amable conmigo limitándose a comprenderme, nunca antes había disfrutado tanto de formar parte de esa festividad.

Aunque seguía sintiéndome decepcionada de que no pudiéramos descubrir quién era Jûmonji, quedando el misterio al aire libre.

Tras estirar mi pierna, me quedé recostada allí en el suelo, observando el techo detalladamente. No era nada especial, pero se trataba de la misma estructura que veía cada vez que despertaba desde el día que nací, la nostalgia seguía apareciendo en mi mente.

Recordando a mi antigua yo, una pequeña introvertida con una enorme curiosidad del mundo que le rodeaba. Ver a los demás miembros de mi familia trabajar tan arduamente con el pasar de los días provocó que quisiera cooperar, desde entonces me gustaba mantenerme un poco ocupada, la curiosidad sobre como serán los frutos de esos esfuerzos me terminaron por dominar.

Con el pasar del tiempo mis padres cada vez regresaban menos a casa. Tuve que aprender a cocinar y asear por mi cuenta, viviendo sola bajo este techo la mayoría de los días. Era complicado mantener este ritmo en secundaria, me sorprendió lo mucho que conseguí seguir adelante apesar de todo.

Mas cuando fuí aceptada en la preparatoria de Kamiyama, ¡incluso mis padres se habían sorprendido! Era la misma escuela dónde mi desaparecido tío había asistido hace años, quién diría que gracias a sus sorprendentes logros acabaría ingresando al club de los clásicos, y conocer a Oreki casualmente.

Era como si el destino hubiese querido que nos conociéramos allí, con el mismo objetivo en mente, salvar el dichoso club. Lo mejor de todo sin duda fue que lograramos vender las 200 copias de "Hyouka" la antología que nuestro club forjó con todos nuestros esfuerzos enfocados en descubrir aquél incidente dónde mi tío participó.

Si no fuera por la asombrosa inteligencia de Oreki, seguramente me seguiría atormentado mi pasada ignorancia. De verdad le debía mucho a mi amigo, apesar de que se negaba a recibir alguna recompensa de mi parte.

Por lo menos me alegraba que haya disfrutado del festival...

 _"-Sabes, respecto a tu opción de dirigir los negocios de tu empresa, ¿podría yo encargarme de ello?"_

Mi sonrisa tembló al recordar nuevamente esas palabras. De verdad sonaba tan dispuesto a querer seguir ayudándome en el futuro. Me sorprendía lo mucho que había cambiando desde que nos conocimos hace un año, cuando se comportaba algo mas indiferente e inseguro de seguie sus acciones para no gastar su energía. Sin embargo, aún hacía lo posible por complacer mi curiosidad.

Pero, ¿esto no lo estará reteniendo de seguir sus propias metas? Él poseía un enorme don a la hora de resolver misterios, podría convertirse en un gran detective. Esa vocación encajaría con él, en lugar de ayudar a una simple granjera como yo...

 _..._

 _-¡Mamá, mamá, no lo vas a creer! ¡Logré ingresar a la preparatoria de ciudad Kamiyama!_

 _Era febrero en aquél entonces, había recibido la notícia hace un par de horas, estaba realmente emocionada de contarles la notícia a mis padres, habíamos acordado una llamada ese mismo día._

 _-Esas son asombrosas noticias hija, felicidades- me dijo orgullosa -cada vez estás mas cerca de cumplir tu sueño, ¿no es así?_

 _-Por supuesto- le contesté entre risas, la verdad no pensaba que llegaría tan lejos aquella vez, tan solo ver esa notícia me había dejado completamente estupefacta, pues apesar de lo consciente que soy de los buenas que son mis notas, aveces estando bajo presión solía distraerme. Menos mal que durante la prueba no se dió el caso._

 _-¿Piensas investigar el club dónde pertenecía tu tío, verdad?_

 _-¿Eh?..._

 _Me tomó por sorpresa que lo supiera, no recordaba habérselo comentado anteriormente._

 _-Desde que tu tío desapareció, no habías dejado de preguntar cuando volvería. No solo a nosotros, también parecías querer comunicarte con las extrellas para que te comentaran su paradero._

 _-¿Ah? ¿Y..Yo..Yo hacía eso?- la vergüenza dominó mi rostro, incluso mi mamá pareció notarlo con solo escucharme, hasta río._

 _-Descuida hija, solo tu padre y yo lo sabemos, nos había parecido muy tierno._

 _Apreté el telefono, sintiendo como mis labios sonreían tímidamente. Era propio de mí intentar ese tipo de cosas. Había leído hace poco tiempo que las estrellas podían usarse como vínculos con aquellas personas que estaban lejos de ti. Todas las noches, cuando quería hablar con mi tío, le comentaba todo observando las constelaciones, esperanzada de que él lograría escucharme de alguna manera. Aún seguía esperanzada de que él volvería algún día, después de todo, era el único miembro de la família que me comprendía, apesar de que yo no lograba entenderlo a él..._

 _-A él le encantaría que te unieras, nos comentó que fue una de sus grandes experiencias. Soy consciente de que estás bastante curiosa, y te apoyaré en estas decisiones._

 _-Mamá..._

 _-Pero hija...- su voz puso seria -¿Qué harás después?_

 _-Quiero seguir estudiando, mi objetivo ya fue decidido hace mucho tiempo- cómo heredera de la compañía de los chitanda desde el principio sabía que ese sería mi destino._

 _-Eru, ¿Estás satisfecha con esa decisión?- no me extrañó que preguntara, ya tuvimos esta conversación hace unos meses. Mi madre se preocupaba por mi futuro._

 _-Este pueblo significa mucho para mí, he crecido al lado de sus cultivos, fuí expectadora de varios de sus momentos, tanto buenos, como malos. No es un lugar realmente prometedor, y quizás sufra de falta de habitantes en el futuro... Pero es mi hogar. Me gusta tal y como es, junto a su potencial..._

 _Estaba dispuesta a tomar tal responsabilidad, incluso si eso significara tener que operar dos cargos importantes a la vez, los pesados negocios, y los necesarios cultivos. Tenía la opción de que alguien estuviese a mi lado para ayudarme con todo esto, pero, ¿quién se preocuparía tanto por una simple granjera como yo? Apenas estaba terminando el año 2000, ningún chico se interesaría en mí._

 _Además, debía centrarme en mis estudios, no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para iniciar ese tipo de relación adecuadamente, seré algo insistente, pero me costaba simplemente acercarme a los desconocidos._

 _-Eru...- mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos -si se da la posibilidad, podrás ser libre, aunque tengas que responsabilizarte de la herencia._

 _-No te preocupes por eso, te prometo que podré manegarlo- aunque requiera perder todo mi tiempo libre._

 _-Estoy segura de que serías felíz con algo de libertad..._

 _-Lo sé..._

 _Pero hoy en día, aun con esa posibilidad en misterio, seguía prefiriendo ocultar mis alas._

 _..._

-Libertad...

Acaricié el agarre del teléfono que tenía sobre mi mesa de noche, el mismo con el que tuve aquella conversación con mi querida madre, esa fue la antepenúltima vez que hablé con ella, realmente trabajaba muy duro.

En parte me sentiría culpable si aceptara dicha libertad, no me gustaría tomar esa posibilidad que a mi madre le había sido negada.

Y a la vez, no deseaba arrebatarsela a Oreki. Él sería un buen asesor para la compañia, de eso no tenía dudas, pero era una responsabilidad que seguramente acabaría estresandolo hasta dejarlo sin sus preciadas energías que tanto le gustaba atesorar por alguna misteriosa razón.

Me había prometido a mi misma convertirme en la heredera ideal de la compañia de los Chitandas, sin embargo, me encontraba totalmente indecisa con este tipo de decisiones... No me quisiera imaginar la cantidad de problemas que podría traer a los que confían en mí, mucho menos a Oreki.

Por supuesto, mis sentimientos por él estaban bastante claros, hace tiempo que lo habían estado, pero he sido totalmente ignorante de mi misma para darme cuenta. Las constantes veces que me acercaba a su rostro por impulso, su percepción de que mi traje de baño era de color blanco, aquella extraña sensación cuando nos quedamos atrapados en el cobertizo del templo en año nuevo, entre otros momentos más. Aun así los atesoraba, no solo por haberlos vivido con él, sino por que me abrieron los ojos.

En el pasado recuerdo haber sido una molestia para mis compañeros, no les gustaba del todo mi insoportable actitud, hasta el punto de alejarse de mi y no volver a dirigirme la palabra los siguientes días, por eso no tengo ni un solo amigo de la infancia.

No pude hacer amigos por culpa de mi constante dependencia de otros, al igual que mi insistencia por lograr objetivos sin analizarlos bien.

Pero eso no evitó que Ibara Mayaka, a quién conocí gracias a Oreki, se volviera mi primera amiga inseparable. Fukube también, solo que este parecía concentrarse mas en intentar superar a su mejor amigo. Los dos se tomaron la molestia de unirse al club de los clásicos que tanto quería formar.

Me preguntaba si ambos lograrían dar el siguiente paso y aceptar los sentimientos del uno y el otro...

Eh... Sentí una cálida corriente descendiendo de mi ojo izquierdo, en algún momento se había puesto lloroso. Me acosté sobre mi cama antes de seguir pensando, dejando que las lágrimas siguieran su recorrido, no podía olvidar el motivo de estas.

Hace dos meses en San Valentín ayudé a Ibara a preparar la mejor caja de chocolates que ella tanto había deseado aprender a cocinar desde que ella logró aclarar sus propios sentimientos. De verdad su felicidad era contagiosa, me recordaba a mí cuando me ponía eufórica, como una niña ilusionada por su príncipe.

Tanta fue su ilusión que me preguntó si me gustaba alguien, y hasta ahora ella es la unica a la que le respondí esa pregunta...

Ella había invertido todos sus esfuerzos en preparar ese regalo, estaba realmente dispuesta a entregarlo sin titubear, dar de una buena vez el siguiente paso, estar con Fukabe...

Era un envoltorio bastante bonito, de tamaño mediano, con distintos tipos de chocolates en el. El tipo de obsequio cuyas intenciones merecían ser respondidas.

Pero por mi culpa...

Por mis ansias de ver la reacción de Fukube...

Por dejar la puerta del club abierta cuando lo fuí a buscar...

Los chocolates fueron robados...

Nunca había sentido tanta impotencia, ansiedad, rabia, miedo, o incluso odio conmigo misma por permitir que eso sucediera. Busqué desesperadamente al culpable junto a Oreki, y tuvimos que arruinarle la sorpresa a Fukube para que nos echara una mano, nada...

No conseguimos encontrar nada...

Sospechamos del club de astronomía, el unico que seguía con sus miembros a esas horas, y...

"¡Devuelvan los chocolates!"

"¿Huh?"

Tal como me había recalcado Irisu, por culpa de mi impulsividad incriminé a todos esos miembros por instintos, su presidenta de verdad se veía enojada con nosotros.

A diferencia Sawakiguchi, quién claramente conocía y confiaba en los miembros de su club, yo era un desastre de Presidenta...

 _..._

 _Al no encontrar mas sospechosos alrededor de ese pasillo, y asegurarnos de que nadie mas había subido aquí, volvimos a club. Ya casi comenzaba anochecer._

 _Estaba ansiosa, con bastante prisa, de verdad quería encontrar al culpable de una vez por todas, no quería que Ibara se enterara de esta desgracia, no después de todo lo que pasó para decidirse por este día tan especial._

 _Fukube estaba sentado en el suelo, recostandose en uno de los estantes, lucía un poco nervioso, claramente preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _Oreki, quién se mantuvo en el liderato de nuestra busqueda, apesar de que fue por mi culpa involucrarlo, en contra de sus deseos de volver a casa; estuvo pensativo durante unos tres minutos, dejando el aula en completo silencio._

 _Realmente él podía ser el unico que podía resolver este problema, confiaba totalmente en él._

 _-Además de la escaleras del este, ¿hay alguna otra manera de subir al cuarto piso?- preguntó sin dejar de observar el suelo._

 _-Solo las escaleras del oeste que se encuentran en mantenimiento...- respondió Fukube -pero no hay rastros de que alguien las haya utilizado..._

 _-Ya veo..._

 _Apreté mis dos largos mechones, mordiendo mi mejilla derecha. Habían tantas ventajas el día de hoy para que pudiéramos encontrar al responsable lo mas rápido posible, sin embargo seguía sintiéndose complicado con tan pocas personas a estas horas... Mayaka no tardará en subir..._

 _Oreki me dirigió la mirada -¿Ya revisaste el baño de chicas?_

 _Respingué, ¡como no lo había pensado! -¡Voy a revisarlo ya!- les exclamé a los dos saliendo del club con bastante prisa. No había ni un solo alumno por estos pasillos, asi que pude correr a toda velocidad al sanitario femenino mas cercano._

 _Nada... No había rastro de que algún dulce haya estado allí._

 _-No está allí...- les comenté al mismo tiempo que ingresaba al club, a estas alturas no sabía si mi rostro reflejaba mis ansias, pero no me importaba, ¡teníamos que encontrar esos chocolates de una vez por todas!._

 _Por alguna razón, el ambiente entre Oreki y Fukube empezó a sentirse tenso, o quizás solo era mi imaginación, no podía dejar de pensar en el verdadero problema._

 _Segundos después, Oreki habló -Entonces, solo nos queda una posibilidad..._

 _Tanto Fukube como yo nos sorprendimos ante esas palabras, un leve brillo de esperanza se había formado en mi mirada._

 _-¿Oh? ¿Por qué están todos aquí?_

 _No... ¡No...! Esa voz, era Mayaka..._

 _Nerviosa, me di la vuelta para encararla -Umm, Maya..._

 _Pero ella miró a Fukube directamente, aunque la notaba algo tensa -Y entonces, ¿Qué piensas? ¿te gustó mi chocolate?_

 _Él no respondió, no sé que expresión habra hecho, y escuché como Oreki parecía dudar... Ya era demasiado tarde, y no podía decirle una mentira, no a ella, quién había sido mi primera amiga._

 _-Ibara..._

 _No permití que Oreki hablara, contestandole a mi amiga al instante -¡Lo siento Mayaka!- ya no podía soportarlo, la culpa estaba apretando cada centímetros de mi pecho - dejé la sala del club sin cerrarla, y alguien aprovechó para ingresar y robar tu chocolate mientras no estaba...- de verdad, como podía pasar esto -Lo siento..._

 _Por culpa de mi despiste, le fallé a mi mejor amiga..._

 _-Ya veo... Fue robado...- Mayaka sonrió de forma triste, cabizbaja._

 _-Mayaka... Yo..._

 _-No te preocupes por eso, no es nada por lo que deberías disculparte- ella alzó la mirada, cerrando sus ojos, manteniendo su sonrisa... Se estaba conteniendo -Me molesta un poco, pero...- movió su semblante hacia nosotros tres antes de desviarlo a la puerta -me voy a casa. ¡No te preocupes por eso, Chi, en serio!_

 _Y ella cerró la puerta._

 _Luego escuchamos como se fue por el pasillo con prisa._

 _El club quedó en completo silencio, a la vez que el cielo nos iluminaba con su ocaso._

 _Soy lo peor..._

 _¿Cómo pude ser tan despistada?_

 _¿Por qué alguien haría algo tan terrible?_

 _¿Cómo pude permitir que sucediera?_

 _¿Realmente merezco a mis amigos?_

 _¿De verdad era la indicada para las asignaciones mas importantes de mi família?_

 _¿Podía... Estar junto a... Alguien tan centrado e independiente como Oreki?_

 _Por supuesto que no... No era nada mas que un estorbo en los planes de los demás, como aquella vez que arruiné el arduo trabajo de mis padres hace bastantes años... Pensé que finalmente había logrado cambiar..._

 _Tenía que recuperar el regalo de Fukube... Mayaka se esforzó tanto en hacerlo..._

 _Sin decir nada, comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, sin importarme nada, solo con la mirada en el suelo. Tal como esperaba, Oreki corrió hasta ponerse en frente de mí, bloqueando mi camino a la puerta. Me detuve antes de tocar mi frente contra su pecho, no tenía el valor de levantar mi cabeza._

 _-Por favor... Muevete..._

 _-¿Qué es lo qué vas hacer?_

 _-Puede que necesite recurrir a medidas drásticas, pero encontraré esos chocolates- nadie quería cooperar con mi lado positivo... -Si no lo hago, no podré verle la cara a Mayaka mañana..._

 _¿por qué nadie me entendía?_

 _-No es tu culpa..._

 _Apreté mis puños, sintiendo como la presión de mi pecho se extendía hasta mis ojos, ¿cuanto tiempo seguiran con eso?_

 _-¡NO PUEDO PERDONARME A MI MISMA!- exclamé con todas mis fuerzas, sorprendiendo a los dos -¡Se suponía que el día de hoy sería felíz para ella! ¿¡Por qué tuvo que pasar esto!? ¿tanta mala suerte les traigo a todos?_

 _De nuevo silencio._

 _Suspirando, intenté pasar un por lado de él, aun no podía rendirme, no me lo permitiría... Sin previo aviso, Oreki me tomó la muñeca izquierda, forzandome a dirigirle mi mirada, sintiendo como mi entrecejo se había juntado, a la vez que mis lágrimas salieron por un momento._

 _Oreki parecía sorprendido, nunca antes me había observado así._

 _Desviando sus pupilas durante un segundo, habló -No puedo decir que se como te sientes. Nunca he tomado estas situaciones tan en serio como tú...- volvió a encararme, con su expresión seria. La mia también se relajó mínimamente, serena -Tengo algo en mente, pero no puedo hacer nada mientras sigas aquí..._

 _¿De verdad yo era un estorbo?_

 _-¿Sabes quién lo hizo?- me límite a preguntar._

 _-Sí, Nakayama del club de astronomía..._

 _Fukube respingó al escucharlo. Sinceramente, no tenía tantas ganas de reaccionar igual._

 _Oreki prosiguió -¿Los chocolates de Ibara eran muy grandes verdad? Eso significa que no podía haber sido un chico, no podrían esconderlo en su uniforme, les entorpecería su movilidad, y lucirían ridículos- explicó -no obstante, puede ser escondido en un uniforme femenino, tu podrías atarlo en tu pierna y esconderlo debajo de tu falda. Nakayama es la única chica en este piso con ese uniforme..._

 _No me convencía... Ella estaba sentada junto a sus compañeros... Pero ya no podía hacer nada._

 _-Le pediré los chocolates de Ibara, y se los entregaré a Satoshi antes de que acabe el día. Dejamelo a mí._

 _Él tampoco se veía convencido, pero sus últimas palabras fueron bastantes serias._

 _-De acuerdo... Te confiaré esto._

 _Y no volví a la sala del club el resto del día._

 _Me sentía devastada, pero ahora solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer. Tras lavarme la cara, tomar mis cosas, colocarme la chaqueta para protegerme del frío y tomar mi bicicleta. Me fuí de la escuela, siguiendo a toda prisa el camino que sabía que Mayaka tomaría, no había pasado mucho desde que se fue._

 _Tras seguir derecho por la ruta de la ciudad, la encontré apunto de cruzar el puente, rápidamente me bajé y me acerqué a ella de pié, sosteniendo mi bici._

 _-¡Mayaka!_

 _Ella se dió la vuelta, su semblante parecía resignado -Chi..._

 _-Yo..._

 _-Lo siento Chi- ella se me adelantó -todo este tiempo supe quién robó mis chocolates_

 _Me quedé sin palabras, estupefacta._

 _-Después del día de San Valentín el año pasado, le pedí a Fukube que esperaría hasta que el me diera su respuesta. ¡Se suponía que hoy debería darmela!_

 _-Entonces, tus chocolates..._

 _Ella sonrió débilmente -Probablemente él ya los tenga._

 _No lo sabía, era algo que jamás supe de ellos, apesar de que habiamos compartido el mismo club durante casi un año. Pensé que los conocía._

 _-Ya veo..._

 _-Lamento habertelo ocultado._

 _-No...- me sentí mas aliviada -es mi culpa por habermelo tomado tan en serio. Entonces cuando Oreki me contó que fue alguien del club de astronomía..._

 _-Mintió para cubrir a Fukube- agregó ella._

 _-¿Pero cómo Fukube pudo fingir tan seriamente que otros se los llevó?_

 _-¡¿Verdad?!_

 _-¡Sí!_

 _-¡De verdad eso me molestó!- exclamó alzando la mirada -¡Pero lo que mas me molesta es que a pesar de todo, lo sigo amando!_

 _Sonreí, era típico de ella ser tan perseverante. Realmente me había preocupado bastante, pero no podía culparlos a los dos, solo a mi misma por permitirlo. Aun así, de momento, sonreiré._

 _-¡Muy bien Chi, quitemosno este peso de encima con unos pasteles!_

 _Ambas disfrutamos el resto de la noche._

 _..._

Suspiré...

Aun seguía sin creer como Fukube fue capaz de hacer semejante acto por haberse sentido nervioso. A pesar de que Mayaka se disculpó conmigo por no contarme de esa sospecha con anterioridad, seguía sintiéndome culpable de lo todo lo sucedido.

No solo por permitir que él tomara los chocolates, sino por desconocer a ambos lo suficiente como para jamás haber notado ese detalle entre los dos, ya sabía que ambos compartían un sentimiento común entre ellos, pero no hasta ese límite de preocupación.

Mas tarde ese mismo día llamé a Oreki para saber si tuvo exito, y efectivamente fue así... En parte me sentí contenta de que cumpliera su promesa a la vez que ocultaba a su mejor amigo, solo pude decirle gracias por todos...

En verdad me sorprendía la forma en que logró mantenerse determinado en esa situación, de no ser por él no tenía idea de que habría terminado haciendo por mi cuenta...

Yo era tan torpe y despistada que probablemente habría seguido forzandome a buscar culpables el resto del día.

Tanto el estrés, como la culpa, y el miedo podrían haberme seguido por el resto de mi vida.

Pues, ¿Qué clase de futura encargada de una de las empresas mas poderosas de cultivos permitiría este tipo de cosas?

Solamente yo...

Es por eso, que deseaba aclarar mis pensamientos... Por eso le pedí a Oreki confesar sus sentimientos sobre mí.

No quería seguir siendo una carga entrometida en su pacífico estilo de vida; en más de una ocasión noté lo mucho que le incomodaba mi presencia, apesar de los incontables buenos momentos que pasamos juntos.

Debía estar preparada para cualquiera de las alternativas de su respuesta, y mostrarme fuerte si llegara a ser el peor de los casos.

Pero en parte, sería un alivio para él, Oreki no parecía el tipo de chico que le gustaría hacerse cargo de ese tipo de responsabilidades. Lo suyo ademas de resolver misterios, era simplemente mantenerse inactivo, lo contrario a una extrovertida como yo.

Varias veces lo noté apenado en alguna de nuestras interacciones, ciertamente le costaba pasar tiempo conmigo.

Tras limpiar parte de mis lágrimas, colocandome de rodillas delante de mi cama, recosté mi cabeza entre mis brazos sobre esta. Seguidamente volví a llorar en silencio.

Seguía sin estar segura del por qué de mi llanto, tantas cosas pasaban por mi curiosa cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, en las relaciones, en Mayaka y Fukube, en Oreki...

Apreté mis puños, no podía seguir así... Estaba cansada de seguir siendo tan decepcionante para mí misma, tal como se lo comenté a Irusu: quería ser una mujer mas fuerte, no la distraída niña que siempre fuí hasta ahora.

Quería serlo por mi familia, quienes confiaba en mi futuro heredando su empresa, por mi Mamá, quien sonreía con cada uno de mis avances, pero sobretodo, por Oreki, por qué...

Por qué...

Por qué...

¡Por qué...!

 _¡...Quiero ser digna de estar junto a él!_

 _ **~Continuara**_

* * *

Bueno, ya pasó un año desde que publiqué el capítulo 1, no pensé que tardaría tanto XD. A decir verdad, en un principio pensaba hacee todo este fic desde la perspectiva de Hotarou, pero tras meses de pensar y pensar se me ocurrió también agregar la de Chitanda, en este caso todo ocurre al mismo tiempo que la primera mitad del capítulo anterior. No ví necesario hacerlo mas largo, creo que este cap ya plasmó como nuestra querida Eru se siente, me gusta mucho su personaje.

Bien! Espero les haya gustado, agradezco a todos los pocos que comentaron y leyeron el cap anterior, espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente.

Nos leemos!


End file.
